When I meet You again
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Kedatangan tiba-tiba Luhan ke Korea, membuat Sehun dihapakan pada rasa sakit dan perasaan cintanya untuk Luhan. "Aku sudah membuat pilihan Sehun". "Dan pilihanmu menghancurkan diriku Luhan!". HunHan/Yaoi/T/Oneshot.


oOo

Main cast : Sehun, Luhan.

Gendre : Romance.

Rate : T+.

Leght : Oneshot – When I meet You again.

PS : FF ini Yaoi. Terinspirasi dari kedatangan Luhan ke Korea. Dan FF ini mengandung typo yang diharapkan bisa dimaklumi. FF ini bukan dari menjiplak apa lagi mengkopas jadi hargai FF ku dengan review kalian^^ semuanya semata hasil hanyalan yang aku harapkan adalah sebuah kenyataan, AMIN! Hahaha jadi Happy reading! Menerima kertitikan tapi menolak keras pada bash. Kalau ga suka OUT silakan tapi kalo suka WAJIB CORET-CORET DI KOLOM REVIEW! Pada kenyatannya jadi pembaca gelap ITU TIDAK BAIK!

.

.

.

.

.

Airport adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. 24 jam tempat ini selalu menghadarikan keriuhan dari orang-orang yang akan pergi ke Negara lain atau orang-orang yang datang dari Negara lain. Tepat di tanggal 31- january -2016, saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi dini hari. Incheon airport penuh sesak karena kedatangan salah satu orang yang bayak digemari oleh kalangan remaja Korea. Kerusuhan dan teriakan berbaur menjadi satu, membuat beberapa bodyguard semakin mengketatkan kawalannya kepada lelaki mungil yang tengah terenyum ramah kepada para fansnya.

Dia 'Luhan'. Mantan anggota dari Boygroup bernama EXO, yang baru kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea sejak ia hengkang dari Managementnya Oktober-2014 silam. Tidak heran begitu banyak fans wanita yang menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti memanggil namanya, karena pastilah mereka sudah sangat merindukan lelaki mungil yang selalu dijuluki sebagai Rusa Kecil.

Luhan melambai pada para Fansnya melalui kaca mobil setelah berhasil lolos dari kepungan wanita-wanita yang sekedar ingin berinteraksi dengan dirinya, tersenyum senang ketika menyadari ia masih di sambut baik oleh Fans-Fansnya atau mungkin juga Fans EXO, sebuah Group yang sudah membesarkan namanya dikancah dunia entertainment.

Korea, EXO. Dua hal yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak jumpai. Bagaimana Korea, bagaimana EXO sekarang dan bagaimana kabar teman-temannya membuat Luhan semakin merasa tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Luhan membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobilnya, membiarkan udara dingin yang berhembusa karena laju mobil yang ia kendarai, membelai lembut wajahnya yang sedikit ia condongkan.

Dingin tapi sejuk. Seperti dia, pria yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke Korea.

Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?

.

.

'Oppa cepat pulang ke Korea, ini adalah kesempatanmu'

'Sehun, cepat pulang ke Korea. Luhan ada di Korea'

'Comeback Home'

'kkkkkkkkkk Luhan berada di korea, kapan kau kembali?'

'Sehun harus pulang secepatnya ke Korea'

Sehun mendecih membaca serangkaian komentar di kolom Instagramnya. Hampir semua komentar memberitahukan tentang Luhan yang datang ke Korea dan tidak jauh-jauh dari komentar yang menyurhnya untuk cepat pulang.

Sehun melempar asal ponselnya di ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk tempat ia menginap selama berlibur di Jepang. Fikiran Sehun berkelana saat ini, berlari keluar dari agenda liburannya esok hari. Berita kedatangan Luhan hampir menyita semua tempat di benak Sehun.

Tentang. Kenapa Luhan datang ke Korea? Kenapa Luhan datang ke Korea dan kenapa Luhan datang ke Korea! Astaga, Sehun bisa semalaman suntuk tidak tidur untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, merutuk hatinya yang menjerit mengingankan untuk menemui Luhan. Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, dan Sehun hanya bisa berusaha membuang semua pemikiran di benaknya dan keinginan di hatinya. Menutup mata walau ia tahu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, tapi Sehun berharap semoga tanpa sadar ia bisa terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

From Minseok Hyung : Kapan kalian pulang? Luhan datang dan menginap di dorm kita.

Sial! Hanya itu yang melintas di benak Sehun, setelah ia membaca kalimat yang Minseok tuliskan. Sial karena Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah merasa kesal. Satu sisi hatinya bersorak gembira karena keinginannya untuk bertemu Luhan bisa terwujud, tapi di satu sisi lain hatinya menjerit, meminta ini hanya sekedar hayalan belaka. Sehun masih merasakan perasaan sakit karena Luhan yang meninggalkannya dan Sehun merasa belum siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang sudah mematahkan cintanya. Sehun belum yakin kalau ia bisa bersikap biasa saja kepada Luhan setelah ini. Dan lagi pula, kenapa Luhan menginap di dorm mereka? Di Korea banyak hotel berbintang yang bisa Luhan tempati, jadi kenapa harus di DORM MEREKA?

"Jangan melamun!" Chanyeol menegur Sehun yang sejak tadi diam menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menggelap. Dan teguran Chanyeol berhasil menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

Sekarang mereka berada di Heneda airport, mereka akan pulang kembali ke Korea. Harusnya fikiran Sehun terasa tenang setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari mengelilingi Jepang, tapi kenapa justru semakin terasa penat? Bahkan benaknya jauh terasa lebih ringan saat ia baru memulai liburan jika dibandingkan sekarang setelah ia selesai liburan. Sehun merasa liburannya kali ini tidak membuahkan hasil dan itu karena Luhan. Luhan yang sudah berhasil mengusik dirinya.

"Kau ingin membeli Tokyo banana?"

Sehun menoleh kepada arah yang Chanyeol tunjukan. Sebuah Toko penjual makanan, dimana Tokyo banana menjadi primadonanya di sana. Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. Tokyo banana adalah salah satu mekanan kesukaan Luhan, dan berengsek! Luhan berhasil membuatnya datang memasuki Toko yang terletak tak jauh dari depannya.

"Berikan aku Tokyo banana.."

"Baik Tuan.."

Keparat! Ia harus merendam kepalanya di dalam air hangat setelah ini.

.

.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di Airport.."

"Benarkah?" Jongdae menghampiri Minseok yang duduk berselonjor di atas sofa, punggungnya dengan nyaman menyender pada lengan sofa, mengingat kakinya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan datang.." Minseok menunjukan layar ponselnya kepada Jongdae. Memberi bukti atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

Foto preview yang diambil Fans dengan cepat menyebar, dan itu cukup membuat Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?"

Keduanya menoleh kepada Luhan yang baru ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sedikit menyeringit melihat Jongdae atapun Minseok menatapnya penuh arti.

TING! TONG!

Bunyi Bel besua, membuat tiga kepala yang mendengarnya menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ak kakiku. Jongdae, bisa kau pijat kakiku? Kakiku terasa sakit.."

"Baik Hyung.. Luhan Hyung, bisa kau tolong buka kan pintunya"

Luhan menlirik sekilas kepada Jongdae yang sudah memulai memijat kaki Minseok. Bukan tidak mau tapi Luhan takut kalau-kalau yang datang adalah para awak media. Bisa gawat jika ini terbongkar.

"Bukan media Lu, kau tidak perlu hawatir.." Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan ragu Luhan, Minseok pun dengan cepat memberitahukannya.

Luhan menghela nafas, berjalan sedikit tergesa saat suara bel terdengar semakin ribut.

"Silakan ma.." Ucapan Luhan terputus, begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Chanyel bersama Sehun, dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut. Dia tidak tahu kalau mereka akan pulang hari ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hyung.." Chanyeol berhambur memeluk Luhan, menggoyang-goyangkan kecil tubuh mereka dengan gembira. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa membalas sebisanya, karena perhatian Luhan tersita sepenuhnya kepada Sehun yang lebih dulu berjalan memasuki dorm.

"Kau tahukan kalau Luhan hyung akan tinggal beberapa hari di dorm.."

"Hemmmm.." Sehun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Jongdae dengan gumaman kecil. lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya terutama Luhan.

"Kau membeli Tokyo banana!"

Luhan menoleh kepada Minseok, begitu mendengar seruan Minseok yang tengah membongkar ini tas oleh-oleh Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab dan melah memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Suho.

Sehun mengcuhkannya itu yang Luhan tangkap di sini.

"Hyung, kau ingin Tokyo banana?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban kepada Jongdae.

.

.

Suasana terasa canggung, atau lebih mengarah kemencekam untuk Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang saling mengobrol disela waktu makan malam mereka. Tapi Sejak tadi keheningan menyeliputi diantara Sehun maupun Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya risih dengan situasi seperti ini tapi Luhan hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat mendapati seseorang yang kau cintai mendiamimu bahkan terkesan menghindar seperti saat ini, menganggapmu tidak ada. Dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi serba salah. Luhan merasa kalau baiknya ia hanya diam agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Luhan hyung, kau ada di sini?" Semuanya menoleh kepada Kai yang datang. Terkeculai Sehun, dia lebih memilih untuk terus menyantap makan malamnya.

Kai mengambil tempat di kursi samping Luhan, saling menatap dan melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain.

"Hemmm.. aku datang kemarin malam. Bagaimana kakimu? Aku dengar kau pun cidera seperti Minseok"

"Tidak terlalu buruk seperti Minseok hyung, aku cukup baik" Kai menjawabnya dengan raut wajah senang dan itu membuat Luhan merasa lebih nyaman.

"Kau sudah selesai shooting?"

"Untuk hari ini iya.." Kai menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan Minseok untuknya sembari mengisi mangkuk kecil yang ia ambil dengan nasi.

Luhan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menyumpitkan potongan daging untuk Kai.

"Untuk menjadi actor kau harus kuat.."

"Terimaskih Hyung.."

"Aku selesai"

Semuanya menolah kapada Sehun yang menggeser kursinya cukup kasar hingga menimbulkan deritan nyaring diantara mereka. Sehun berjalan angkuh menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya cukup kuat. Minseok adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah Sehun dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan menyantap makan malam yang tersaji, terkecuali Luhan yang hanya menundukkan kepala merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sehun karena pastilah Sehun bersikap seperti sekarang disebabkan karena tidak menyukai kedatangannya.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya sendiri, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memikirkan kembali kenapa ia merasa kesal melihat kedekatan Luhan bersama Kai. Ia membenci Luhan itu yang Sehun yakini, dan tidak seharusnya ia masih menaruh rasa cemburu saat melihat Luhan bersama Kai. Luhan bukan lagi miliknya dan tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini.

Berengsek! Sepertinya ia harus benar-benar merendam kepalanya di dalam air hangat. Dengan enggan Sehun pun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sehun membenciku Min.." Luhan berucap lirih kepada Minseok yang duduk menyender di kepala ranjang.

Luhan memang menempati kamar yang sama dengan Minseok selama ia menginap di sini, agar ia bisa lebih nyaman mengorol dengan Minseok. Satu orang yang masih terus berhungan dengannya secara lancar walaupun mereka bukan lagi berada di satu agency. Pertemanan tidak harus putus karena perpindahan Agency bukan? Tapi sayangnya percintaannya putus karena ia yang memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Agencynya yang dulu.

Minseok menggeleng pasti. Dia jelas tahu alasan Luhan datang ke Korea dan menurut Minseok apa yang Luhan ucapkan tidaklah benar.

"Tidak Lu, Sehun tidak membencimu. Dia hanya sedang berusaha membodohi dirinya sendiri"

"Maksudmu?"

Minseok tersenyum lebar, melihat perhatian Luhan teralih sepenuhnya kepada dirinya.

"Sehun masih terbawa perasaan sakit hatinya karena kau yang meninggalkannya dulu. Dia pasti sebenarnya merindukanmu tapi dia masih enggan untuk benar-benar mengakuinya, atau mungkin juga dia tengah mencoba membantah dirinya sendiri kalau dia masih mencintaimu.."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lemah, dan menatap sedih kepada Minseok.

"Dan bagaiaman jika dia terus seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa lama berada di sini dan Itu berarti kedatangku ke Korea hanya sia-sia"

"Aaaiissshhh.. jadi kau mengaggap pertemuan kita (EXO) tidak berarti?" Minseok menunjukan wajah pura-pura kesalnya dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu itu sangat berarti Min. Terimakasih kerena masih mau menerimaku"

"Tidak ada yang berubah Lu, kau tetap sama bagian dari kami" Senyuman lebar Minseok merekah dan itu mampu membuat Luhan merasa terharu.

Semua anggota masih menerimanya dengan baik sebagai saudara dan itu membuat Luhan merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Pertanyaan Minseok berhasil menghentikan kegiatan tiga orang pria yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya masing-masing.

Sehun, Kai, Chanyaol. Sudah rapi dengan penampilannya dan itu membuat Minseok sedikit merasa heran, karena setahunya hari ini mereka tidak memiliki jadwal.

"Kami akan pergi mengurus visa.."

Dan kebingungan Minseok terjawab oleh Chanyeol. Minseok mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan tiga adiknya pergi menyisakan dirinya seorang diri.

Minseok baru ingin membalikan tubuhnya namun urung saat Luhan melewatinya dengan pampilan yang sama, rapi.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Menjenguk Yixing.."

"Benar, sampaikan salamku untuk Yixing.."

"Baiklah.." Luhan mengangguk faham dan setelahnya keluar dengan wajah rapat tertutupi masker dan hoddie. Luhan harap tidak akan ada yang mengenali kalau ini adalah dirinya.

.

.

Hari berputar dengan cepat. Senja menjelang dan keadaan drom masih sama sepi, hanya ada Minseok seorang diri dengan penyangga tubuhnya. Minseok hanya mengganti-ganti chainel tv yang ia lihat. Mendesah malas saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan acara yang menarik untuk di tonton.

Baekhyun, tengah sibuk Shooting dramanya, Kyungsoo dengan promosi filmnya, Suho yang masih berada di Jepang dan Jongdae yang pergi bersama temannya. Semuanya mem-bo-san-kan untuk Minseok. Minseok kesepian.

"Aku pulang.."

"Luhan.." Minseok menyambut gembira kedatangan Luhan yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minseok. Tersenyum lebar karena ia sudah tidak sendirian.

"Bagaimana kondisi Yixing?"

"Baik, tapi masih harus beristirahat dan melakukan terapi"

"Aku pulang.."

Keduanya menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang ikut bergabung. Duduk di single sofa dengan kaki panjangnya yang menjulur ke lantai.

"Di mana Sehun dan Kai?"

"Kai melanjutkan Shootingnya dan Sehun, entahlah aku tidak tahu" Chanyeol menjawab cuek pertanyaan Minseok, dan memejamkan mata bulatnya. Ia merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Aku ingin mandi" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, melewati Chanyeol dan Minseok yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Minseok mendesah bosan, sepertinya ia harus bersabar dengan kondisinya sekarang.

.

.

Detik jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas, hampir tengah malam dan Sehun belum kunjung pulang. Bukan Luhan tidak menghawatirkan anggota lainnya yang juga belum kembali –terkecuali Jongdae yang sudah kembali dua jam lalu-, tapi rata-rata dari mereka memang sedang memiliki kegiatan dan mungkin mereka memang tidak bisa pulang. Tapi Sehun, dia belum kembali dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan Luhan merasa hawatir saat ini.

Apa Sehun sering pergi seperti ini? Kemana Sehun pergi? Bersama siapa? Sedang apa? Dan kenapa belum kemba.

"Sehun.." Luhan secara reflek memanggil nama Sehun begitu melihat sosok itu memasuki dorm mereka.

Beberapa detik Sehun terteguh melihat Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah cemas. Apa mungkin Luhan menunggunya?

"Kau habis darimana Sehun?" Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak ingin keterdiaman terus meliputi hubungan mereka. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mencoba, tidak terus saling diam dan bersembunyi agar keadaannya semakin membaik.

Sehun melewati Luhan tanpa menjawab, melepaskan coatnya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Menuang airputih di gelas dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Bukan urusanku, tapi tanggung jawabku Sehun. Aku adalah salah satu kakak tertuamu.."

Sehun mendecih mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Bagi Sehun perkataan Luhan terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Luhan diam, menatap sendu kepada Sehun yang melayangkan tatapan dinginnya. Mata Luhan tiba-tiba memanas ketika merasakan hatinya yang diremas oleh perkataan ketus Sehun.

"Aku sudah membuat pilihan Sehun.."

"Dan pilihanmu menghancurkan diriku Luhan!" Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit meninggi. Dengan kesal, Sehun meluapkan semua lelah di hatinya yang sudah ia pendam selama ini kepada Luhan yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan sampaikan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam, berusaha meredam sendiri emosinya.

"Dan sekarang, saat aku sudah bersusah bayah bangun, kau justru datang kembali ke dalam kehidupanku. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Satu tetes airmata tanpa isakan lolos dari mata rusa Luhan yang meredup. Keheningan sedikit mengelilingi keduanya sampai Luhan menarik nafasnya satu kali dan menatap lekat bola mata Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu.." Luhan menghapus jejak airmatanya sendiri, sebelum berbalik berjalan menuju kamar Minseok. Menahan sekuat tenaga airmatanya yang meminta untuk diloloskan kembali. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan utarakan, Luhan terlalu merasa sedih melihat Sehun yang terus menatap dingin kepada dirinya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap, kalau kalimat yang ia ucapkan bisa Sehun mengerti dengan baik.

Mengerti, kalau Luhan tidak bisa keluar dari jerat Sehun seberapa keraspun Luhan berusaha. Mengerti kalau Luhan merindukan dirinya, dan mengerti kalau Luhan datang hanya untuk dirinya.

Sehun membatu, bahkan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak dan darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar kalimat itu, sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan sensai menyenangkan seperti ini, dan sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar suara merdu yang mengalun dengan bait kata cinta itu.

Sehun tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Berjalan cepat berusah mengejar Luhan, tapi sial. Luhan sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar Minseok. Sehun mendengus sebal, ingin memanggil tapi lidahnya terasa mati rasa. Dengan enggan, Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia akan menanyakan maksud ucapan Luhan esok pagi.

.

.

Pintu bercatkan putih itu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun dengan penampilan segarnya. Rambut Sehun masih terlihat sedikit basah menandakan kalau Sehun barulah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sehun melirik pada setiap sudut dorm yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Menyeringit bingung saat hanya mendapati Minseok tengah duduk menonton tv. Suasana terasa sepi padahal ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Kemana yang lain?"

Minseok mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada Sehun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya tatapan Minseok kembali terfokus pada layar tv di depannya.

"Jongdae ada di dapur. Chanyeol pergi untuk pemotretan dan lainnya masih terlelap di ranjang masing-masing, terkecuali Luhan. Dia sudah pergi dari sini"

"Pergi?"

"Hemmm.. Luhan sudah kembali ke Beijing.."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Hyung?" Sehun menatap lekap Minseok dari samping. Berharap ia akan melihat Minseok tertawa karena sudah berhasil membodohinya, tapi yang Sehun tangkap adalah helaan nafas Minseok.

Luhan sudah pergi? Apa ia bermimpi?

"Luhan pergi sebelum kau bangun. Sangat pagi karena Luhan merasa tidak sanggup jika terus berhadapan dengan wajah dinginmu" Minseok menghel nafas berat, mendecak dramatis membuat Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya hanya diam seperti patung.

"Padahal dia datang kemari kerena merindukanmu Sehun, tapi kau justru mendiaminya. Kau tahu? Untuk datang ke sini tidaklah mudah bagi Luhan. Akan banyak haters yang menghujat dirinya dan juga natizen yang pasti mengkritik keras kedatangannya, dan kau kira Luhan akan sanggup berdiri di Korea berlama-lama jika kau sendiri menjadi salah satu dari bagian mereka? Jangan bodoh Se"

"Di mana Luhan sekarang?" Sehun menyela perkataan panjang lebar milik Minseok.

"Di airport mungkin.."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun segera keluar dari dorm mereka. Sehun tersadar kalau dirinya bodoh. Dia tidak menydari kalau Luhan datang karena merindukan dirinya. Sehun terlalu terbawa perasaan sakit yang Luhan sebabkan dan melupakan semua hal manis dan cinta yang pernah Luhan berikan.

Ia menyesal, dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang dengan sia-sia.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sehun pun melajukan mobil hitamnya untuk menjemput Luhan dan membawa Luhan kembali.

.

.

Jongdae yang membawa dua cangkir teh menatap ngeri kepada Minseok yang tertawa kencang seorang diri, melirik arah sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa ia anggap penyebab Minseok tertawa seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Jongdae menaruh dua cangkir teh yang ia bawa di atas meja, dan menatap lamat kepada Minseok yang tengah menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara terus menurus untuk meredam rasa geli yang menggelitik dirinya.

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan masih menahan tawanya yang ingin kembali pecah, mata sipit Minseok bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air karena sensasi lucu yang ia rasakan.

"Aaaahhh perutku sakit.."

Jongdae mendecih, Minseok mengatakannya dengan diselingi tawa dan pastilah perut Minseok keram karena ia yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa walaupun sudah berusaha menahannya.

"Kau kenapa Min?"

Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Minseok kepada Luhan yang bergabung, dan setelahnya keduanya hanya saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti ketika melihat Minseok semakin keras tertawa.

"Astaga, ini lucu.."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, dan ia bersama Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang mereka anggap gila seorang diri.

.

.

Sehun berlari memasuki Incheon airport dengan tergesa, memutari tempat di sekelilingnya menggunakan mata sipitnya, untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan dikerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tidak ada Luhan, tidak ada sosok itu di sini. Dengan cepat Sehun ingin menuju ketempat keberangkatan, namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat pemberitahuan keberangkatan atau kedatangan di layar yang terpasang.

Penerbangan ke Beijing sudah berangkat lima belas menit lalu dan itu artinya ia kehilangan Luhannya. Nafas Sehun terdengar satu-satu karena tenaganya yang seoleh terkuras dan ditambah perasaan menyesalnya yang menyeruak di hatinya. Mata Sehun berkilat penuh rasa putusasa dan kesedihan mendapati kesempatannya sudah melayang.

Ia belum sempat bertanya maksud dari ucapan Luhan semalam, tapi Luhan justru sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun tidak tahu, siapa yang harus ia sebut bodoh. Dirinya atau Luhan. Harusnya Luhan menunggunya dan tidak pergi begitu saja seperti ini, harusnya Luhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab ungkapan cinta Luhan, harusnya Luhan.

"Aaarrrggghhttt!" Sehun menggeram jengkel, membuat semua orang menoleh kepada dirinya. Syukurlah tidak ada yang mengenalai Sehun, karena Sehun benar-benar menutup rapat wajahnya menggunakan masker, kaca mata dan hampir menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya dengan hoddie.

Sehun berjalan lemas, dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Menundukan wajahnya dengan tangan yang tidak bisa berhenti saling bertaut. Sehun merasakan kesedihan dan kalut karena ia kembali merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh Luhan.

Bodoh! harusnya ia tidak menghindar saat Luhan ada di sampingnya sehingga ia tidak berakhir menyedihkan untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun menyesal tapi menyesal tidak akan bisa membawa Luhan kembali.

.

.

"Sehun belum kembali?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Sepertinya belum.." Menjawab kalem dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah terhidang di hadapan mereka –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae-.

"Kau tidak menunggu yang lainnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya yang sudah menggebung penuh makanan. Jongdae melirik sekilas kepada Baekhyun yang hanya menatapi makanan di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan tidak mengherankan jika perut mereka sudah keronconga, tapi sialnya Minseok, Luhan dan Sehun belum datang.

"Sisakan saja.." Jongdae bergumam dan memutuskan itu sebagai solusi disituasi seperti ini. Dengan berbinar Jongdae mulai menyumpit daging yang sudah matang dengan sempurna dan mengunyahnya dengan hikmat.

Baekhyun menelan liurnya melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae begitu lahap menyantap daging –yang seharusnya mereka makan bersama- dengan begitu rakus, membuat perutnya semakin berdemo meminta asupan.

Satu kali helaan nafas dan Baekhyun menyerah kepada perutnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kami pulang.." Minseok bersama Luhan saling bergantian melepas sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah, berjalan beriringan memasuki dorm setelah mereka pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

Minseok membawa mainan Astro boy dan Luhan membawa mainan Iron man. 'TOY' adahal hal yang tidak bisa dilepaskan dari mereka.

"Yak! Sisakan untukku.."

Itu adala teriakan Minseok dari ruang makan yang Luhan dengar. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil, mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Minseok yang saling bersahutan memperebutkan daging.

"Aku pulang.."

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Sehun yang berjalan masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Sehun terlihat lemas dan itu membuat Luhan hawatir. Kaki Luhan mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mendekat, namun setelahnya kembali mundur saat ingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kau baik?" Tapi tetap, Luhan tidak bisa acuh melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak saat mendengar suara Luhan. Luhan! ia berdiri di sana. Sehun menatap terkejut pada sosok yang ia dapati.

Apa Sehun sedang menghayal? Berhalusinasi atau bermimpi?

"Kau terlihat pucat Sehun.. apa kau sakit?" Luhan mencek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan tatapan cemas yang kentara. Menghela nafas lega begitu mendapati tubuh Sehun tidak demam.

Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Yang Luhan tangkap Sehun tidak menyukai ia yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, dan Luhan pun memundurkan langkahnya dengan canggung.

"Maaf.. Ak" Ucapan Luhan terputus begitu saja saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya cukup erat hingga Luhan harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi Sehun. Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap dua kali karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Sehun kau.."

"Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku"

Luhan mencoba untuk melepas diri dari Sehun saat mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar. Sehun seperti sedang menangis karena Luhan merasakan bahunya terasa basah. Tapi dengan kuat Sehun menahan agar Luhan tetap berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi pria bodoh. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mohon jangan lagi pergi meninggalkanku.."

"Sehun.."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Luhan tersenyum dengan perasaan bahagia saat mendengar kalimat itu kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan bahkan merasa ragu pada pendengarannya sendiri sebelum Sehun mengulang kalimat indah itu. Dengan senang Luhan balas memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu.." Satu janji yang Luhan utarakan, kalau ia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

"Jadi Minseok hyung membodohiku?"

Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahunya dengan kekehan kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun.

Kini mereka ada di kamar Sehun bersama Suho, duduk di atas ranjang saling berhadapan dan mengobrol.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini kepada Luhan dan sempat terkejut saat Luhan mengatakan kalau seharian ini ia dan Minseok pergi jalan-jalan bersama bukan malah pulang ke Beijing.

"Sial, Minseok hyung sudah membuatku gila seharian"

Tawa Luhan pecah mendengar gerutuan bernada sebal yang Sehun ucapkan, dan tawa Luhan seolah mampu melenyapkan kekesalan yang Sehun rasakan.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar tawa ini?

"Tapi bukankah aku harus berterimakasih kepada Minseok? Jika tidak begitu kau mungkin akan terus mengacuhkanku.."

"Tidak. Semalaman suntuk aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan berniat membicarakannya denganmu, tapi Minseok hyung justru memperlambat semuanya"

"Benarkah?" Luhan menggoda Sehun dengan melemparkan tatapan ragunya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Dan dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Keduanya pecah dalam tawa dan keduanya sama-sama menyadari kalau kebahagian mereka adalah seperti ini. Duduk berdua bersama dalam lingkaran cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap lekat bola mata Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padamu.."

"Tidak Sehun, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena dulu sempat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, tapi sekarang aku justru datang tanpa rasa bersalah kepadamu hanya karena aku tidak sanggup menahanya seorang diri"

"Tapi aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau kembali. Mungkin jika kau tidak kembali aku akan terus menjadi pria bodoh yang kekanakan. Aku akan menghargai pilihanmu mulai saat ini, tapi aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal.."

"Bukan memulainya dari awal Sehun karena kita tidak pernah mengakhirnya. Ayo kita melanjutkannya.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan setelahnya memberi bibir Luhan kecupan.

"Hemmm.. ayo kita melanjutkannya" Sehun kembali mengecupi bibir Luhan dengan diselingi senyuman yang terukir di bibir masing-masing.

Sudah sangat lama mereka merindukan sentuhan satu sama lain, dan saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, mereka seolah merasakan sengatan listrik yang amat sangat besar menyetrum tubuh mereka. Sengatan yang mampu membuat kerja jantung mereka semakin cepat, sengatan yang mampu membuat perut mereka tergelitik geli, dan sengatan yang mampu memancing hasrat mereka.

Luhan menahan bibir Sehun menggunakan jari tengahnya saat Sehun akan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, meminta Sehun untuk tetap diam seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh denganku?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, menjauhakan jarak mereka dan mengusak rambut halus Luhan.

"Kau fikir aku selemah itu? Aku masih bisa hidup walaupun kau meninggalkanku jadi itu tidak terlalu sulit aku rasa" Ya, Sehun berharap tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang mengunjungimu jika aku mendapatkan waktu libur"

"Aku pun akan datang kerumahmu saat sedang berada di Beijing"

Luhan mengangguk setuju pada pernyataan mereka masing-masing.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Membicarakan jarak membuat Sehun terfikir tentang hal ini.

"Tanggal delapan mungkin."

"Delapan! Itu terlalu cepat Lu" Sehun berseru tidak setuju, tanggal delapan sudah dekat dan itu artinya ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan tidak lama lagi.

Luhan mendengus, menyentil kening Sehun hingga membuat Sehun mengaduh kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini Sehun, dan siapa yang mengacuhkanku sejak aku datang?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan jelas-jelas sedang menyindirnya.

"Aku! Kau puas?"

Luhan merasa geli melihat Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah jengkelnya. Sehun sekarang sudah terlihat seperti seorang pria, dan Sehun sudah bukan lagi terlihat seperti magnae yang lucu. Prianya sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang hot.

Astaga! Apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala karena pemikirannya yang melantur kemana-mana.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku karena aku sudah mengabaikanmu dan mengacuhkanmu, tapi kau taukan kalau. Oh!" Ucapan Sehun terputus dan tergantikan seruan saat Luhan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sehun berura-pura memasang tatapan terkejut.

"Kau sudah berani menciumku lebih dulu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya yang dibuat-buat. Ia sangat ingat kalau Luhan tidak pernah berani mengawali skinship mereka dulu. Tapi sepertinya ada perubahan kali ini.

"Eeeyyy.. kau nakal Luhan.." Bergumam dengan nada menggoda saat satu kali lagi Luhan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa denganku? Ayo kita bersenang-senang"

Lihat! Luhan bahkan sudah berani menatap menggoda kepada dirinya. Sehun harus berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mengajarkan Luhan bagaiaman cara menggoda prianya.

Sehun bersemirik sexy dengan tatapan yang sudah siap menerkam Luhan. Mendorong Luhan dan menindihi Luhan tanpa rasa ragu. Luhan menyambut senang lumatan Sehun di bibirnya. Saling bertukar liur dan membelitkan lidah satu sama lain.

Dengan susah payah, tangan Luhan terulur meraba meja nakas. Mencari tombol lampu tidur yang memang hanya menjadi penerangan mereka saat ini. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat letak tombol off lampu saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Melihat leher Luhan yang jelas berhadapan dengan wajahnya membuat Sehun secara langsung menggigit kecil kulit putih Luhan.

"Aakkhh Sehun, jangan tiba-tiba" Luhan sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan mendadak Sehun saat ia tengah ingin mematikan lampunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tidak memperdulikan sentakan Luhan dan Sehun justru menyeringit melihat tangan Luhan mencoba menjangkau tombol off lampu tidur yang hanya berjarak satu ruas jari dari jangkauannya.

"Mematikan lampu.."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, dengan sigap Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya meju kedepan dan menekan tombol merah pada lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya. Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang mereka tempati berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari cela atas pintu.

"Sudah?"

"Hemmm.. sudah"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Yak! Sehun jangan tiba-tiba aku bilang.."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Lu.. Aaahhhhh"

Dan akhirnya dua hati itu kembali menyatu, berpadu menjadi satu. Seperti tubuh keduanya yang saling menyatu dan-

"Aaahhhh..Eeeuugghhhtttt.. Jangan menggodakuh Sehun.. Aaaahhhh"

Memuaskan.

Cinta tidak akan bisa terpisah oleh jarak ataupun waktu. Selama ikatan cinta itu kuat dan tulus, cinta itu akan menjadi abadi dan kekal.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

Ini buah dari EDISI GALONIN AYAH, BUNDA KEMARIN lol semoga ga ancur dan ga terlalu mengecewakan. Kalau memang kiranya ga suka, maaf. Tapi kalo suka PLEASE! REVIEW! Aku ngetik FF ini pake tangan dan menggunakan ide, postnya pake kuota dan kuota itu pake uang. Jadi kalian yang tinggal menikmati, bukan FFN terus baca, dimohon tinggalkan jejak! Hargai FF ku dengan TIDAK MENJADI PEMBACA GELAP^^

Ok lah hanya itu, dan kalau ada kekurangan di FF ini, tolong maklumi^^

JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! WE ARE HHS^^ Bye.. bye.. ketemu di Two people dan The secret past.


End file.
